A modern lovestory
by averill1992
Summary: Its a story with a mix of a classic love story and a fairytale story. Some events are baased on personal experiences. I love my family to death. Please comment because one day i hope i can get it published. Stay tuned for my next chapters, i've sofar go 6


**Chapter One: Once upon a time…**

Once upon a time lived a beautiful, talented and wise child, one who was born into a loving and cherishing family. But as this child grow wiser and more beautiful her family became jealous and envois of her, that one day as she slept, all tacked in her bed and in a place she called home, they destroyed everything that she held dear to herself.

As she woke from her sleep she had realised that the nightmare that she had wasn't a night mare at all, it was the start to an unfortunate life. She woke to find that all her beloved books of Cinderella' and 'Romeo and Juliet' had vanished, her adorable white doll had been burnt, her clothes ripped to shreds and her photos smashed and broken. As she cried at the sight of her room, her mother walked in, in a stack of shock and horror. Then as she glanced at the child, the child say the hatred, rage and evil that had taken the mother over in her eyes that were as black as the pitch of dark, as dark as the deep ocean as black as evil. As the child say the darkness she knew she was in trouble, the mother then raced to the daughter and hit her "You filthy, stupid child. You never appreciate anything we do for you. Clean this mess up, you disgust me!"

WACK went the hand of once a beloved mother onto the angelic face of what was thought to be a cherished child. As the mother walked away she had this grin in her face, a grin of enjoyment and accomplishment. It wasn't the child that trashed her room it was her, the mother.

As she watch her mother walk away she couldn't but help let tears roll down her saw, bruised check that washed away the pain but left a numbness that lasted for the rest of her life. As she cleaned her room she stoped to see a piece of paper that had been hidden beneath her bed. It was a flyer for the Circus that was in town, the circus that she had wanted to watch that night, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go, and that what had just happen would happen again and again and again. She scrunched that flyer that once brought happiness and joy to her into a ball full of rage, disappear and betrayal. As she through the ball out of her window she mumbled to herself a question that continued to linger through out her life. "WHY? Why me, what have I done?"

She stood at that glass window silently crying in hope that someone would see and rescue her but all she saw was the circus driving pass and a little boy in a car full of performers. He stared deeply into her eyes and wave. But as confused as she was about everything, she hides behind the curtain and sneakily watches them drive by. As the car of performers drove off the stare from the boy lingered within her." Did he see me, the tears that cleanse and aided my swollen face" more questions that dwelled within her as she continued with cleaning the mess of her destroyed life and what was left of what was left of her happiness.

That night as she went to bed she hummed a song to herself "In the arms of an Angel…" A song that is now her theme song to a life she hopes to have. One where she is kept safe in the loving arms of an angel who'll protect her and love her, a place she can feel safe. As she slept she dreamt for a better future.

That girl had grown up to become an intelligent and fair young lady, who is desperate to escape the dreaded life that was made for her to live because of the jealousy that turned her loving family into monsters. Her evil mother named her Juliet, after her favourite play 'Romeo and Juliet'.

As she grew older, the rathe of her family became worse, she became different. The events that had lead to this are unknown but in hope of love and life, Juliet's heart grew stronger, and she became a stronger person. She began to write in an old book that she found in her room, it was an old book that was left behind from her child hood. She began to write her story, and journey of her life.


End file.
